


Hit Or Miss

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Tyler asks Shelby out on a date, things don't go according to plan.





	

“Do you want to go out on date with me?”

Shelby looked up in surprise, unsure of what to say. Tyler smiled at her and she smiled back. Shelby had known how she felt about Tyler from the moment they met.

He might be a little goofy but it was a part of his charm. She would spend her time thinking about him, wondering if he felt the same. It was always hit or miss, she could hardly believe that this was real.

Shelby stood speechless for a second her mind unable to process what was going on. 

“Do you maybe want to have lunch at the park.”

Shelby finally found her voice again 

“I would love to.” 

“Ok, see you there”

As Tyler walked away, Shelby could barely contain her excitement. Tyler had just asked her on a date, after all this time he finally asked her out. 

Shelby found it hard to pay attention to her job at all. Her mind was still reeling over her upcoming date. Several times she had gotten orders mixed up or placed them at the wrong table. 

It wasn’t until Kendall reprimanded her that she turned her attention back to her job. When her shift ended Shelby headed towards the kitchen to hang up her uniform on the wall nearby.

Tyler walked up to her smiling. 

“You look great.”

Shelby blushed “You don’t look to bad yourself.”

“Shall we go?”

Tyler took her hand and led her to his car.


End file.
